


[ART] Decisions, Decisions (the Episode - Choose Your Shovelware Remix)

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Boss/Employee Relationship, Camelot Remix, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Remix, Workplace Relationship, based on Episode Choose Your Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: Arthur has to decide what to do when he catches Merlin playing NSFW video games during work hours..... AGAIN!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 35
Collections: Camelot Remix 2020





	[ART] Decisions, Decisions (the Episode - Choose Your Shovelware Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [{ART} What are you gonna do?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354980) by [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel). 



> Eisbaerfussel, I hope you enjoy this remix of your art! I had a devil of a time choosing, because boy did I want to remix some of your Winter Olympic kitties! This is the first piece I've done using new software, so I was learning on the go! Thank you very much to my beta/cheerleader for kicking my butt over the finish line, and thanks to the mods for making the "finish line" more of a "finish grey area", lol. I needed that!


End file.
